


Just a Lonely Patriot

by StarlitMorning



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, I have no excuse for this tbh, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spanking, fun with polaroids, it’s the Javi love story no one asked for that I’m writing now anyway, just like narcos S3, set in the 1990s, sometimes I can’t sleep and write things, trigger warning: past abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitMorning/pseuds/StarlitMorning
Summary: Clearly I get #triggered by seeing Pedro rejected in any form. A quick Javi oneshot to ease the pain, set after Christina Jurado walks out of the bar.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

"So you weren’t trying to pick her up after all,” you say, stirring the straw in your vodka mixer.

Javier Peña looks over at you from two seats away, a half-hearted chuckle escaping his lips.

“You saw all that, huh? Still a little embarrassing,” he says, grimacing slightly.

“Hardly,” you reply, a knowing smile on your face. “She would have gone home with you anyway if you hadn’t flashed the badge. I have a sixth sense about these things.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah. And the best cover stories are as close to the truth as possible,” you add, getting up and shifting into the seat next to him. “So she really did remind you of someone back home. And you really are... just a lonely patriot,” you finish, sipping your drink. 

“She’s two for two,” Javi says, swirling the remains of his drink in his glass. He knocks it back and sets the glass on the bar, rotating it by the rim. He nods to the bartender and looks over at you.

“Want another? My treat.. for the clever girl,” Javi says, a hint of bravado sneaking back into his voice.

You smile, holding up your glass.

Javier Peña doesn’t do anything halfway. Two hours later, you’re both pretty drunk, but still able to function. Mostly.

At least, that’s what you thought, until you tried to stand up. Javi has warmed up to you in the interim, and he quickly steadies you with his arms when you wobble on your feet.

“Don’t know.. don’t know what I was thinking,” you say, laughing at yourself. “I never feel it till I try to get up.”

Javi smiles at you, his brown eyes softer than you noticed before. 

“Hey... no pressure, but... would you maybe want to get a cab? With me?” he asks, tongue flicking out to lick his bottom lip. 

“I’d be worried,” you say, “but... you are a Fed, which means you’re almost guaranteed to be disappointing in bed.”

Javi looks scandalized and barks out a laugh. “Shit, baby. Sounds like you must have a story to tell there.”

You nod, grinning. “Yeah, but it’s not a very interesting one. Anyway, you should really take it as a personal challenge to redeem America’s public servants,” you say, leaning on him.

Javi pauses, eyes leveled at you.

“You never actually answered...”

“Fuck, sorry. Yes to the cab. And then I can help you forget about whatever’s making those big brown eyes so sad tonight,” you say, cupping his face in one hand. 

“What makes you so sure you’ll be able to do that?” he asks, a hint of a challenge in his eyes.

You bite your lip, thinking.

“Hold that thought,” you say. “I’ll be right back.”

You slip away to the back of the bar, feeling Javi’s eyes watch you disappear into the bathroom. You re-emerge a few minutes later, walking directly up to him and stuffing a small red lace bundle of fabric into the pocket of his jacket.

“Were those...?”

“Only one way to find out,” you say, letting your skirt swish back and forth as you walk out ahead of him.

Javi reaches into his pocket and touches the warm lace, understanding sinking in and knocking the breath out of him. He swallows hard, dropping a couple of bills on the bar and following you to the door.

He quickly reaches you outside, putting an arm around you to pull you close.

“That was fucking reckless,” he says into your ear. “You don’t really know me. And this is a dangerous place,” he adds, looking you over. 

“Your reaction just told me a lot, right there,” you reply, folding your arms and looking up at him. 

Javi seems bewildered, but hails a cab and opens the door for you to slide in.

You smile as he gives the driver directions in Spanish, then turns back to you. He looks at you like he hasn’t quite worked out where to start, or maybe it’s just the unfocused, drunk thing you’re experiencing making everything fuzzy.

The driver pulls up to an apartment building, and Javi pays for the cab and takes your hand, pulling you out the door and up the stairs. You climb two flights before he stops, shoving you to the side of the stairwell.

“See, this? You could be in big trouble if I wasn’t an honorable man,” he says, pinning you to the wall. One of his thighs presses between your legs and you whimper slightly as you feel how hard he is in his jeans. He must be able to feel how wet you are, and he tugs up your skirt to press the denim closer to your center. 

Your pussy is already soaked, and you grind down onto the fabric covering his leg, too far gone to care about anything else. Javi lets you hump him, biting his own lips repeatedly like he’s punishing himself for something.

You have both arms around his neck and shoulders, and you quickly shudder to a halt against him.

“Trying to teach me a lesson? I don’t think it worked,” you say, panting as you slide back down his leg and onto your feet.

Javi looks down at his jeans and sees the fabric soaked through where you rode him to an orgasm right in the middle of the staircase.

“You’re fucking crazy,” he finally says, taking your hand and leading you the rest of the way upstairs and down the hall toward his apartment door.

Once inside, Javi pulls you into a rough kiss, his warm hands on your back. He gathers up your skirt, crushing the fabric in his hands to tug it up and out of the way, then cups your ass in both hands.

“Only one way to tame a wild thing,” Javi breathes into your ear. “By force. You’re gonna pay for that little fucking stunt,” he growls, sending shivers through you.

“Mm... you angling to prove me wrong, Javi?” you ask, unbuttoning your shirt. You open it, your breasts swelling over the top of red fabric. “You wouldn’t be the first to try.”

You reach to flick open your bra, but Javi pushes your hand away.

“No, baby,” he says. “Let me.”

He reaches into the waistband of your skirt and unzips it, then shoves the fabric over your hips, letting it pool to the floor.

“Step out of it,” he says, taking a step back. He watches you walk towards him, naked from the waist down, and puts his hand between your legs.

“Feet apart,” he orders, and you feel your mouth go a little dry, but you do as he says. There’s plenty of room for his fingers now, and he starts exploring you with them, tracing them over every slick fold. Your head tips back at the feeling of his fingers sinking into you, and you gasp as he curls them forward slightly.

“Now what was that you were saying earlier?” he asks, pumping in deep and making you cry out.

“Fucking.. prove me wrong,” you grit out between breaths. “Finally.. someone up to the challenge.” You pull him into a messy kiss, which he returns, then rock your hips against his hand.

He pulls his fingers out, flattening his palm and swinging it up to slap you between your legs. You jump in shock and your pussy tingles and throbs at the sting, and your eyes meet his.

“Don’t be greedy,” Javi says, licking your juices off the tips of his fingers. “You had one already. It’s my turn.”

He turns you to face the wall and undoes his jeans, shoving them down just enough to pull his cock out. Javi lines it up with your shiny, wet opening and presses inside, one hand twisting and pulling your hair to force you to arch your back.

“This what you needed?” he asks, hips pumping into you. Your palms are flat on the wall and there’s nothing to hold on to, so you let yourself be held up by Javi as he fucks you.

“I asked you a question, baby,” he says, pausing his thrusts. “No daydreaming while you get fucked. You stay right here,” he adds, bringing an open palm down on your ass, and grinning when you jump.

“Fuck, that felt good,” he pants. “Squeeze me good like that.. every time,” Javi finishes before winding up and spanking you, harder than before.

You wince a little and then moan at each slap, until Javi claps his other hand over your mouth. You peel his fingers away.

“Fuck, Javi... you know what you have to do if you want to shut me up.”

He slides out of you, grabbing your hand and bringing you over to the couch, where he sinks onto the cushions and shoves his jeans down. He pulls you into his lap, letting you sit on his cock and shift around where you’re slick against him.

“Get on the ground,” Javi growls, and you climb down, the edge of the coffee table pressing against your naked ass as you put your face in Javi’s lap and kiss the tip of his cock.

“No, baby girl.” He tips your chin up to look at him. “Gonna need you to choke on it.”

All the air goes out of your lungs then, and you have to catch your breath before rising to the challenge. His thumb brushes your lips open and stretches you around his hard, thick cock. You pull your lips over your teeth, taking him in until you gag a little. You start to pull off as a reflex and he holds you in place. 

“Can you breathe?” he asks, voice wrecked.

“Mhmm,” you respond, mouth still very full.

“Good. Keep going,” he says, brushing strands of hair out of your eyes as you take him deep again, relaxing your throat as much as you can. His thighs start shaking, the more enthusiastically you suck him, and finally he holds you still, pulling you off to squeeze his cock hard at the base.

“Gonna come.. close your eyes and take off that pretty top fast unless you want it ruined,” he grits out. Your face is wet from the tears streaming down, but you do as you’re told, kneeling naked between his spread legs as he jerks himself the last few times, finally coming over his fist and shooting thick, pearly drops over your lips. It drips down your chin onto your breasts, and you look up at him when he’s done, eyes meeting his. You hold his gaze, licking your lips clean. He grabs you, pulling you up into his arms and kissing you soundly, sticky mess forgotten.

“Jesus, that was fucking perfect. Lie back, baby girl. You get a reward for that.”

You scoot back onto the cushions and Javi shoves your legs apart, his tongue finding your clit and flicking it side to side — slow at first, then faster until you start to feel yourself shaking. He looks up at you from between your legs, smiling, before resuming his work, his mustache scraping over your sensitive core as he licks his way inside you.

“You.. don’t have to..”

“Oh, I fucking want to, baby,” he purrs. “You invited me to, when you took off those panties and put them in my pocket. You wouldn’t unwrap an ice cream and then tell me not to eat it.”

You whimper helplessly as he does just that, tongue dipping inside you over and over. He finally takes your clit between his teeth and tugs on it gently before soothing it with his lips and sucking on it, which finally drives you over the edge for the second time.

Gasping for breath, you let your head fall back against the sofa.

“So?” Javi slides up next to you, hand smoothing over your breast and down your side. “What’s the verdict?”

You smile up at him. “You’ve got skills, Agent Peña. But I bet we could do even better.”

He presses a warm palm onto your stomach. 

“I’m open to suggestions.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It could have been a one night stand, but nothing is simple in Javier Peña’s world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao @ myself being incapable of sticking to a “oneshot” lately
> 
> BUT I now have plans for this story so 😈

You doze off for a while in Javi’s arms, until your watch starts beeping.

“Uh, sorry, Javi... I gotta go.” 

You sit up, gingerly picking through the mess you’ve made of your clothes and trying to get dressed. The blue light of early dawn peeks in through the curtains.

Javi looks up at you, eyes wide for a moment. “Oh.. okay,” he says, looking a little crestfallen.

“Oh — no, believe me, it’s not that — you were..” You blow out a stream of air to indicate being speechless. “Fantastic. I just lost track of time.. didn’t realize I’d been here all night. Have to get home and finish up some work for today.. and feed Caya.”

“You have a... dog?” Javi asks, pulling his jeans on and lighting a cigarette.

You shoot him a look. “You really don’t have to... I knew what this was when I came here,” you say. “And don’t let it go to your head, but... might be the best I’ve ever had,” you finish, leaning in and kissing him. He slides his fingers into your hair and you find yourself pulled into his lap a moment later, quickly revving up for a second round.

“No-nope, you... you are dangerous,” you say, grinning as you pull back. “I’ll just get a cab home.”

“I can give you a ride,” Javi says hopefully. “Really, it’s no trouble. I have to stop by the office in any case.” 

“You don’t even know where I live,” you reply, cocking your head to one side. “It could be the completely opposite direction.”

“Yeah, but it would still be worth it,” he says with a grin. He falters. “If you’re not comfortable... it’s-it’s okay...”

You kiss him again. “God, who are you?” You ask, cupping his face in one hand. He tips it to the side, kissing your palm.

“Let’s go, then,” you say, gathering your bag.

Javi puts his shirt and jacket back on and grabs his car keys from a dish by the door. You twist your hair into a clip and step outside after he opens the door for you.

He’s quiet as he drives you home, glancing over every so often with a look of appreciation in his eyes.

“What?” you ask, biting your lip.

“Nothing... I’m just admiring you,” he says. “Respectfully.”

“Respectfully?”

“Sure.”

You chuckle. “How are you the same man who said he would eat me like ice cream?”

Javi shakes his head. “I said it way better than that.”

“Shut up, you know what I mean,” you reply, rolling your eyes and grinning despite yourself.

“Maybe.. maybe I’d like to see you again,” he adds, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

You give him a smug look. “Really rocked your world, didn’t I, Agent Peña? Oh—turn here.”

He pulls the car onto the University of Bogotá campus.

“Shit. Tell me you’re not a college kid,”  
Javi says. “I’m gonna feel old.”

“Ph.D. student, actually. I feel old here all the time.”

Javi laughs. 

“Just there... the house across the street,” you say. “My sister moved to Bogotá last year and we... well... she suggested I finish up my degree here,” you say, carefully picking your way through the story.

If Javi notices, he doesn’t question it. 

“You have... roommates?”

“Yeah, they’re rarely here, though.” 

He pulls up to the curb. “So... would it be all right if I called you? I know this was... what it was, but... or you could call me, if you wanted,” Javi says.

“I would absolutely love to see you again,” you say, pulling a pen from your handbag and a piece of paper from the little notebook inside. You write your name and number on it and hand it to Javi, who puts it in his pocket.

He draws his hand back out, and you whimper slightly as you see your red lace panties between his fingers.

“Ah...” he sighs, a little awkwardly.

You bite your lip. “Why don’t you hang onto those?” you say before you can think about it too much. “Call me when you need another one.”

“Shit,” Javi says, gripping the steering wheel. “Just when I thought I was gonna make it through this without getting hard again.”

You lean in and kiss him. “Call me when you get home, then. We can talk about... ice cream.”

Javi grins and watches you walk to the door, waiting until you close it behind you before pulling away.

About 12 hours later, you’re stirring dinner at the stove when your roommates walk in.

“Didn’t hear you come home last night, lady,” Mia says, giving you a playful wink. Carlos follows her into the kitchen, his nose in the air. “Oooh, smells delicious, mami,” he says, sneaking over to grab a taste.

“Hey! She’s not your mami,” Mia interjects, making a face.

“Behave, kids,” you say with a laugh. The pair moved in with you to help split the cost of rent, and you’ve become good friends, despite the ten year age gap. Mia is an old soul, and Carlos is... honestly kind of a dumbass, but you love them both like primos.

“Just in time for the food, I see. You two have any fun plans tonight?” You dish up a couple of plates and Carlos immediately starts devouring the spicy pepper steak.

“We’re going clubbing,” Mia says, grinning. “What about you? Maybe a date tonight?”

You laugh. “Not unless you count my dissertation,” you say, sitting down with your own plate. You glance over at the phone. You hadn’t really expected Javi to call yet — god, it’s only been half a day — but part of you is already itching to hear the phone ring. 

Ugh. Eyes on the prize, you tell yourself. Not a teenager anymore.

Mia and Carlos finish their dinner and kiss you on the cheek before leaving in a flurry, with a chorus of “don’t wait up” and “love you, mami!”

You rinse the dishes and curl up on the sofa in a blanket, opening your notebook.

The phone startles you, cutting through the silence. You pick up the handset, fingers tracing the coils of the cord.

“Bueno,” you say, pen rolling off your lap.

“So... she’s home,” a warm voice rumbles.

Javi. You bite your lip to hold back a cheer of delight.

“Hi, Javi,” you say, grinning. “Where else would I be? I’m a good girl who has lots of coursework,” you add, voice a little huskier than usual.

“Good girl, huh?” He chuckles. “Then how did I end up with your panties, exactly?”

“Mm.. temporary insanity?”

“It probably was, yeah. But.. I hope you don’t regret it.”

“Not at all. But, I’m sorry to say—“ you look around as if to reassure yourself that you’re alone “—I can’t give you another pair at the moment.”

“Why’s that?”

“Not wearing any.”

Javi swears. “Fuck, baby. So all day, you’ve been...”

“That’s right,” you say, heart racing. “Luckily I’m wearing a long skirt.”

“Yeah... it’s pretty.”

“Pretty.. wait. Can you see me?” You stand up, carrying the base of the phone over to the windowsill.

“I uh... didn’t want to just show up unannounced. Called you from my cell phone.”

You can see him in his car out at the curb, waving.

“When were you going to mention this?” You ask, raising an eyebrow. “Or were you just going to watch me in here? Think you might be kind of a perv, Peña.”

Javi laughs. “Not unless I’m watching you undress,” he says, and you can just make out the way his gaze darkens in the fading evening sun.

“Remember, I’m crazy. You never know what’s going to happen,” you say, and start unbuttoning your blouse. Your eyes are focused on Javi’s as you stand in the window and open your shirt, flicking open the front closure of your bra, and squeezing your breasts together.

You can hear his breaths get heavier on the phone line.

“Christ, woman. You trying to give me a heart attack?”

“Trying to give you something, Javi,” you say, grinning.

You’re about to tug on a nipple when your eyes catch on your neighbor, crossing the sidewalk between you. Señor Guzman looks shocked and you yelp, immediately dropping the phone and dropping to the floor. You pick up the receiver.

“Oh my god... Javi... did... do you think he saw me?” 

Javi is in hysterics, chuckling and trying to catch his breath.

“Javi? Seriously.. maybe he didn’t see me?”

“I’m pretty sure he did,” Javi says, starting to compose himself. “He walked away looking very happy.”

“Dios mio, Javi, I have to *talk* to that man again at some point. Oh god.” You huff out a laugh. “I’m being punished for being a harlot, aren’t I?”

“I sincerely doubt that. But if you’re in the mood for that sort of thing, I might be up to it.”

“I’m trying to decide which of us is the bad influence here,” you say, standing back up, shirt back in place.

“Oh, it’s definitely you. So.. can I come in? I.. stopped by the store and got ice cream.”

“What? It’s gotta be melted by now, right? Why didn’t you just say?”

“Well I wasn’t about to interrupt the show you were giving me there, baby girl.”

You sigh. “Get your ass inside, Javi,” you say, grinning and hanging up the phone before closing the blinds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javi has shown up at your door with ice cream and he has *plans* for it. Um... yeah there’s not much else plot-wise. 🥴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody here for the plot? *crickets* yeah, me neither. The sooner we accept that we’re all thirsty hoes for Javi, the better. I include myself in that statement. 
> 
> More plot in later chapters (probably). 🔥

You lean against the kitchen counter, dipping a spoon directly into the pint-sized carton of ice cream - alternating who eats each mouthful.

“Javi, normally I would say vanilla is boring, but... holy shit. It’s like the gods themselves created this,” you say, flipping the spoon and licking it clean. 

Javi grins. “Yeah. Reminded me of someone.”

You choke a little on a bite. 

“You’re trying to say... I taste like this? There’s no way that’s true.”

Javi raises an eyebrow. 

“Only one way to find out,” he says, lifting you and setting you down on top of the kitchen counter. He tugs your skirt up to your knees and slides his hand between your legs, two fingers quickly finding your warm, soft center.

You set the carton down on the counter a little harder than you mean to.

“Mm..” Javi says, dipping them inside you and pulling them out. “Definitely a little creamy,” he purrs, sucking them into his mouth and then nodding to the ice cream.

“What?” You ask, eyes glazed over.

“Need a bite,” he says. “Taste test, right?”

“Jesus, Javi,” you say, shaking your head and laughing softly. “Sure.”

You tip a spoonful to his mouth, and he licks it clean, smacking his lips. He pauses thoughtfully.

“Nope, still can’t tell,” he says, dropping to his knees. “Need to pursue this investigation further.” 

You squeak out a surprised laugh as he ducks his head under your skirt and licks you.

“Fuck, that’s cold, Javi,” you gasp, hands flying to his hair.

“Mm,” he says with another smack of his lips. “But you’re warm.. so warm. I wanna fucking live here,” he whispers into your thigh. His teeth press into the warm swell of skin there and you shudder, nails digging into his scalp.

“Been thinking about this all day,” he purrs, soothing the bite mark with his tongue. 

You flip your skirt back so you can see him. His eyes are shut as he kisses his way closer to your center and then nuzzles you, rubbing his mouth and chin into your overheated core.

“Holy shit,” you whimper, flinging the spoon into the sink.

Javi looks up from between your legs. “Leche helada,” he whispers, lips warm and sticky against you. “Just like I thought.”

“Mm-let’s... maybe move this out of the kitchen... I don’t much fancy getting caught by the roomies,” you say, voice wrecked. 

Javi shoots you a devastating look. “Don’t fuckin’ lie to me, baby. You’d like it. At least a little bit.”

You wince, shaking slightly. How does he just *know* already?

Javi doesn’t press the issue, though, and takes your hand to help you off the counter and back to your feet.

“Sorry,” he says, a sheepish look on his face. “Got carried away.”

You slide your hand into the back pocket of his jeans, giving him a squeeze.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you back,” you say with a grin.

“¡Cállate!” A loud voice echoes from the next room.

Javi looks startled. “Someone’s here?”

You laugh. “Uh.. not exactly.” You take his hand and lead him down the hallway.

“This is Caya,” you say with a flourish, indicating a beautiful African grey parrot in a cage. “Short for...”

“Cállate? You named your bird ‘shut up’?” Javi asks, brows furrowing slightly.

“She.. no, she already had that name. Sort of. Her previous owners weren’t particularly kind, so... she must have heard it a lot. But here... we love her. Decided to reclaim the name a little. Like.. I’m a ‘tough bitch,’ you follow?”

Javi smiles. “Okay, I get that. She’s beautiful,” he adds, peering closer.

“She bites sometimes, so.. watch your fingers. But she can be friendly, too. Just needs a little time to warm up to you.”

Javi comes up behind you. “I can handle that. She say anything else?”

“Oh, lots of things. Watch what you say around her, she’ll pick things up. Like a toddler,” you add ruefully, opening the cage and taking Caya out onto your wrist. You rub the top of her head with one finger and she leans into it, preening. 

“Pretty girl,” Caya squawks.

“She’s smart,” Javi says, grinning. He holds out a finger and Caya stares at it before turning around and making a rude noise.

“Oooh.. maybe not just yet,” you say, gently stroking her feathers and putting her back onto her perch. 

Javi watches you close the cage. “And what about you, pretty girl? You warmed up to me?”

You roll your eyes. “God help me, yes,” you say, pulling him into a kiss.

He maneuvers you out of the room. “Bed... right now, baby. Show me where.” He breathes the words between kisses to your neck and you drag him through the house, narrowly avoiding knocking over a small table in the hallway. 

You pull him into your bedroom and close the door, watching him slide off his jacket. He starts unbuttoning the pink shirt underneath it, sliding it off his shoulders.

You sit on the edge of your bed. “Gonna give me a show now, Peña? You do owe me one,” you say, leaning back to watch him undress.

His brown eyes feel like they’re melting you as he unzips his jeans, pushing them down and walking over to you completely naked.

“You’re looking at me like I’m the one who gave you the striptease,” you say, hands running up his thighs.

“Only in my mind, baby girl,” he says. His cock bobs just a few inches from your face, and you lean closer. 

“This for me?” You ask, grinning up at him. “Aww, two gifts... you shouldn’t have. And here I didn’t get you anything,” you giggle as he pushes you back onto the bed.

“Mm.. I beg to differ,” Javi replies, hands sliding up under your shirt. “You gave me quite the show. The neighbor too,” he adds with a chuckle. “But the encore is all mine,” he finishes, pulling your shirt up and over your head. He makes quick work of your bra and puts his head on your chest, lips brushing over the swell of your breast and closing over a nipple. He stays put, warm tongue pressed to the bud until it starts aching, before pulling off and blowing a stream of cool air over it.

“Feeling good?” he asks, the words rumbling in his chest against your side.

“Mm,” you answer, unable to come up with anything coherent.

“Use your words, baby girl. Digame.”

“Te quiero, Javi. I want you to fuck me,” you whisper. 

“Mm.. louder, baby girl.” He sinks two fingers into your pussy and gently pumps them.

“Mmf—fuck me, Javi,” you cry out. “Fuck me so good.. I wanna be walking funny tomorrow.” Your voice echoes in the bedroom and Javi pulls his fingers out.

“You.. on the pill, baby? I really wanna finish inside you.”

“Yes, fuck me and fill me up, Javi,” you reply, so far gone you barely recognize your own voice.

Javi kisses you and lines himself up, tugging your legs up high. He’s got you just about folded in half, and you grin up at him before putting your knees over his shoulders. 

“Fuck, how are you even... damn, that’s impressive,” he grits out.

You cross your ankles behind his head.

“Less talking, more fucking, Javi,” you say, pulling him into a messy kiss as he snaps his hips up into you, chasing the pleasure until you both scream, shaking apart. 

He’s just about soaked with sweat, and so are you, but you pull the sheet up over your bodies.

“Cold?” he asks, hand warm on your shoulders.

“Not that kind of shivering,” you say, draping a thigh across him.

“Stay?” you mumble sleepily, hand rubbing over his chest.

“Yeah,” he whispers back, brushing your hair back off your forehead and kissing it before you both drift off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, I promise this is going somewhere, I’m just not ready to let go of the sexy domestic interlude (and you can’t make me).Featuring another appearance by 🦜 and a cozy breakfast situation, plus DEA office hijinks.

“Morning, baby,” Javi whispers, burying his nose in your hair. You snuggle back against him in your bed, giving a little hum of pleasure as you feel his hard length pressed between the cheeks of your ass.

“Mm.. trying to ask for something?” Javi asks, fingers sliding around you to play with a nipple. You lean down and chomp playfully at his hand, and he laughs.

“Hmm. She bites in the morning,” Javi says. “But so do I.”

You turn and squint at him, and he dives under the covers to make good on his threat, getting a few good nibbles in on your thighs before you dissolve into laughter and yank him back up to kiss you.

You hear a couple of pots and pans clang together out in the kitchen and freeze.

“Uh oh... Mia and Carlos are up. Hope you like omelettes,” you say, grinning. “They may faint from shock when they see a man come out of my room, though.”

Javi chuckles. “What’s the opposite of a walk of shame? Cause that’s what I’m about to do,” he says, getting up to get dressed. He pulls on his pink shirt and jeans and watches you throw on a robe and try to get your hair to cooperate.

“Mm.. but I love your sex hair,” Javi says, fluffing it a little and disrupting your efforts. 

You shoot him a sideways glance. “You mean you like people knowing you’ve ravaged my body,” you say, managing to gather your hair up at last.

Javi nods. “I’d prefer a neon sign, but yeah. Your messy hair is a good reminder.”

You smirk. “Uh huh. And the neon sign would say...?”

He gestures to an imaginary display. “Javier Peña’s favorite meal.”

You shake your head and give him a smack. 

“Okay, we can add ‘Hot & Ready’ if you insist.”

You laugh, getting up to pull a fresh pair of panties from your drawer.

Javi watches you, realization dawning.

“This.. this is your first pair since we met, isn’t it?” 

You feel your cheeks heat up. “Uh.. yes.”

“Can I say goodbye? I’m going to miss her till she’s free again.”

“Fuck, Peña, you’re a little weird. Luckily I like that,” you say, sitting down at your dressing table.

Javi crouches down and opens your robe, then presses your knees apart. “Hasta luego, leche helada,” he whispers, leaning close and pressing a soft kiss to your pussy, then smiling. “Come play with me again soon.”

He chases the last few words with a playful lick, and you give a little yelp of surprise. Then, he takes the blue panties from your hand and gently lifts each of your legs, helping you put them on.

“Stand up,” he says, voice sounding a little rough. He pulls the soft fabric up over your hips and rubs the cheeks of your ass.

“Mm.. I like this high cut, baby,” he purrs. Plenty of your ass still out for me to touch.”

“I’m never gonna get dressed at this rate,” you say teasingly.

Javi pouts mockingly. “Oh no, how do we avoid such a tragedy?” He asks, and you pull him into a kiss. 

Javi’s eyes watch you appreciatively as you pull on a snug pair of jeans and an oversized shirt. You twist the ends of the hem together, leaving your stomach bare and making Javi instantly reach to touch you.

“Vamanos, Javi,” you say. “Be good and you can have a special treat later.”

You walk out of the room and Javi follows, and the pair of you arrive in the kitchen.

Carlos stops midway through a bite of his omelette when he sees Javi appear behind you.

Mia drops her spatula onto the stove.

“Morning,” you say, a little shyly. “Mia, Carlos, this is Javier Peña. Javi, my occasional co-dependents.”

Javi nods and grins warmly at them both. Carlos resumes eating after a wave and a friendly “morning!” and Mia still looks a little stunned.

“Mia, sweetie... can we whip up one extra today?” 

“Of course,” she says brightly, shaking off her shock. “Not used to mami having.. um.. company,” she adds before you give her a pointed look. 

Javi grins. You wave for him to take a seat while you walk over the the counter to make coffee.

“What?” Mia whispers when you walk closer. “It’s true. You’d rather he thought you were slutty?” 

“Slut shaming is not very feminist of you, Mia. And... it’s all rather new, honestly.”

“I wasn’t! Anyway, lock that down, mami. He is *fine* and you deserve a man like that giving it to you good,” she says. 

You give her a mock scandalized look.

A few minutes later, the four of you settle around the table, Mia and Carlos chattering happily about their plans for the day. 

“Fuck me, Javi! Fuck me so good!” A voice echoes from the other room. Carlos dribbles his coffee back into the cup.

“Oh my god. Caya...” you say, head flopping into your hands. The others chuckle.

“Think maybe that means she’s warming up to me after all?” Javi asks, and you lean over and kiss him.

“Seems like a good sign.”

You kiss him goodbye after breakfast and set about your day, stopping by the store for some groceries and meeting with two advisors. You settle in at home with a glass of wine when the phone rings.

“Bueno.”

“Hi, baby,” Javi’s voice rolls through the phone, making you wiggle a little in delight.

“Mm. Javi. You outside my window?”

He laughs. “Not just yet. Got stuck at the office. Everyone else has left... boss always goes home last.”

“You’re the boss, huh?” You ask, mischief slipping into your voice. “Got your own office and everything?”

“That’s right. Not out in the bullpen.”

“So...” you begin, twirling the cord around a finger, “if I was there now... I could be sitting on your desk?”

Javi grunts out a little sigh. “Yeah.”

“Or maybe... under your desk? You want me down there too? Like a dirty little whore... sucking you off while you do paperwork,” you say, voice breathy.

“Fuck, baby. I have to walk out of here at some point.” You hear the sound of his buckle being undone.

“You hard now, Peña? Need to take care of that before you go? Everyone’s gone, baby. Pretend I’m right there with you... stroke it for me. You can come on my face again—“

He makes a noise of distress and you clap a hand over your mouth.

“Are you okay? Did you just..?”

“Baby girl, you push all my buttons,” he grits out.

“That was fucking fast,” you say, amused.

“Don’t worry... I’ll last much longer inside you,” he replies. 

You squeeze your legs together.

“Hurry home, Javi.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Taking a turn into slightly heavier territory on reader’s past. Trigger warning for past abuse, followed by some revelations and then a hard turn into absolute 🔥 again, because Javi is going to make you forget *everything* before tonight.

You sit across the kitchen table from Javi, chopsticks in hand, tucking in to the one of the takeout boxes he brought to your door.

“This is so good, baby,” you say with a grin. “I really didn’t feel like cooking, so thanks.”

He smiles at you, tipping the bottle of beer in front of him to his lips. 

“Figured you’re gonna need your energy,” he says, giving you a playful wink.

You raise an eyebrow. “Did you, now?” 

He nods, a confident look on his face. 

You finish up dinner and give him a kiss before cleaning up the few dishes. Javi walks into the next room, beer in hand.

The phone rings, and you dry your hands on the dish towel, picking the handset up off the wall.

“Bueno.”

“Found you.”

You lean against the kitchen counter, suddenly queasy. “Michael?”

Your heart races. 

“Told you I would, if you tried to run.”

“I’m not coming back,” you say, voice shaking. “Ever. Don’t call here again.”

You hang up the phone and walk into the next room, legs wobbling slightly. Javi is standing by the birdcage, observing Caya when he turns to face you.

“Who was... oh. What.. what’s wrong?” He immediately notices the look in your eyes.

“Javi... I think you’d better sit down.”

He settles on the sofa, and you sit next to him. 

“I came to Bogotá with my sister last year, but not just for school. I needed to get away from someone. A man.” You take a deep breath.

Javi’s gaze is serious, but kind.

“It’s okay, tell me,” he says, placing a gentle hand on your back.

“I.. um...” You swallow hard around a lump in your throat, tears threatening to fall. You try again, voice wavering. “I was engaged to a man back in the States. He was... still is.. working for the ATF,” you say. 

Javi’s eyebrows shoot up. “The Fed who’s no good in bed?”

“The very same. But we grew up together. He knew all my friends... my family... and he got off on controlling me. It started out small, but by the time I left, he didn’t even want me going to school anymore. He finally hit me, and that’s when my sister helped me pack. She’s in banking and had some connections here... anyway, Michael tried to stop me from leaving and he swore it didn’t matter where I went, he’d find me eventually. And...” your voice breaks “...now he has.”

Javi pulls you close, kissing your forehead and letting you cling to him. Your face is buried in his shirt and you know you’re making it damp with your tears, but you can’t seem to stop once you start. 

Javi doesn’t try to stop you, he just holds you until your breathing calms down.

“Baby girl,” he says, “did he threaten you?”

“Not exactly. He just said he found me like he said he would.”

Javi nods, rubbing your back. “If he shows up, I don’t care what time it is. Call me. I’ll come over right away.”

You smile, cupping his face and brushing your thumb over his cheek, then looking up at him through wet eyelashes.

“Better yet,” Javi says, lips brushing your ear, “maybe I should just be here every night. If he dares come near you... he’ll regret it.”

You bite your lip. “Javi... I don’t want you to be in any danger.”

He chuckles bitterly. “I’m in danger all the time, baby. This time I choose the danger.”

He brushes your hair back with both hands. “And I want to make something clear. I am not like him. If you ever feel uncomfortable with anything, I want you to tell me. I want you to feel safe. And you can always, always tell me no. I promise to listen.”

You nod. “I know... at first, going home with you was reckless. You probably thought I was crazy. But you see, I wasn’t allowed to be crazy. Wasn’t allowed to be anything, and that night I guess I just wanted to reclaim my independence and prove that I could.”

Javi wraps his arms around you.

“That’s the other difference between me and him,” he says softly. “I like you wild.”

“Damn, Peña,” you say with a rueful smile. “You are not what I expected.”

He pulls you to your feet. “How about you show me just how wild you can be, baby girl?” he says, and you beam at him for a moment before taking his hand and leading him to your bedroom.

He swings the door closed behind him and surges forward, kissing you feverishly and tugging at your clothes. You push him back onto the bed, smiling down at him.

“Pretty girl,” he says, brown eyes hazy as he watches you slide out of your halter dress, the fabric pooling to the floor. You aren’t wearing a bra, and Javi reaches out to wrap his hands around your hips, his fingers hooking in the waist of the soft blue panties he helped you into that morning.

“Mm.. missed her,” he says, leaning his face between your legs to press a soft kiss just above your pussy. You whimper, and feel a warm chuckle rumble in his chest.

“Baby girl, she’s gonna get everything she needs tonight,” Javi purrs, and you smile.

“Right now I need you to take off your clothes,” you say. Javi obliges quickly, sitting back on the bed, cock bobbing thick and heavy between his legs.

You kneel at the edge of the bed, naked, with your lips just inches from his cock. “Need to make some new memories and feel safe,” you say, kissing his tip. The precum makes your lips shiny as you look up at him. 

“I’m saying,” you whisper between kisses, “I want you to use me, daddy.”

Javi winces like he’s been punched in the stomach. His voice is rough when he speaks again.

“That what you want, baby girl? Take... take my cock inside you?” He slides his fingers into your hair. “Anywhere I wanna put it?”

You lick a long, wet stripe up his length and moan. “Anywhere,” you reply, before setting to work sucking him off. His thighs are shaking before long, and he pulls you off, wiping the saliva from your lips with his thumb.

“Closer, baby. Get in bed with me,” he whispers, and you climb up onto the mattress. He pulls you back against him, your ass pressing firmly against the hard, wet length between his legs. He wraps a hand around your inner thigh and tugs it up and back over his hip, the movement spreading your pussy for him.

He holds your body in place, cock resting against those lips, and bites back a groan as you grind down onto the side of it. He tugs on a nipple before slipping his hand down to play with your clit.

“Mm... come on my cock, baby girl... soak me with that pretty pussy. Quiero leche helada,” he adds, lips soft against your neck, even as his mustache scrapes you a bit. “Sweeter than ice cream.”

His hand speeds up, and so do your hips.  
Before long, you feel yourself clenching helplessly, slick juices flooding out of you.  
He slides easily back and forth against your lips, his whole cock covered in your release.

Javi dips one thick finger between your legs and gathers some of the wetness, dragging it over your clit as he brings it back up. He presses the finger to your lips. 

“Mm.. you gotta taste this sweetness,” he says, and you suck on it, moaning softly at the way his flavor mingles with yours.

Then, he reaches for your ass, fingers tentative as he slips one of them between your cheeks.

“Did you mean it, baby?” he asks, brushing your hole gently. 

“Anywhere,” you reply hoarsely. 

“Look at me,” he says, and you turn your head. 

He holds your gaze, spitting into his hand and pressing a wet finger against your hole.

“Done this before, baby?”

You nod. “Long.. long time ago.”

“I’ll go slow,” he whispers, gently working one and then two fingers into your ass, pausing every so often to kiss you and check that you’re okay. He prepares you for what seems like an eternity, before you reach back and grab hold of his hair.

“I’m ready, daddy,” you say, and he breaks, his hard, slick length pressing against your fluttering opening, which receives him at last.

He makes a scraped out sound, holding your body tight against his as he fucks you, all coherent thought gone.

He gets frantic then, fingers reaching around to rub and flick at your swollen, soaked clit, sending you spinning out into another orgasm. You clench down on him and he absolutely wails, shooting his release deep inside you.

He slips out, panting like he’d just raced through tropical heat, and rolls onto his back.

He looks over at you, and you give him a satisfied, playful smile.

“Yeah,” you say, pressing a kiss to his chest, damp with sweat. “Wild is good.”


End file.
